


A Glorified Gift Basket

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Connor, Choking, Christmas Party, Connor fucks most of the DPD, Consensual Gangbang, Edging, Gangbang, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Heavy Dom/Sub Play, It's gonna get nasty folks I'm not sorry, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Top Gavin Reed, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, sloppy sixteenths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: According to the manual supplied to the DPD, Connor's built for more than just investigation. Connor is sent as a thank you for all their hard work investigating (pronounced: "covering up") the android deviancy. So what exactly can the glorified gift basket do?





	1. The Lead Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sorry?

It was one of those slower days. No new cases coming in and the last one just cleared up. They were rare but appreciated. All they really had to do was search in vain for the source of the deviancy. Which just left Connor to sit, hands in his lap, eyes darting over his computer screen eerily fast. Hank could faintly hear, over the sound of Connor's breathing, a steady thrum as his servos processed information at a remarkable pace.

“Getting anywhere?” Hank had abandoned looking over the case files but left one up on his screen just in case his supervisor walked by.

“Not really but I'm sure if I keep looking...” Connor trailed off.

“Hey idiot,” Gavin smacked the android upside the head. A move that startled but didn't seem to hurt him. “Coffee, black.”

Connor took a moment to think, LED spinning yellow.

“Somebody rip out your audio processor? I gave you an order!”

“Of course, Detective Reed. My apologies, you caught be off guard.” His LED flashed back to blue as he rose from his desk and pushed in his chair.

“Don't give me excuses, Ken doll. Go.” Gavin shoved Connor towards the break room.

“He's a detective, not a secretary.” Hank said, finally recovering from the initial shock.

“It's an android.” Gavin replied, sitting down at Connor's desk.

“He's not your android though. CyberLife sent him here to help us in this case, that's what he's meant for.” Hank didn't like the casual look of disgust on the detective's face.

“It was gifted to us so it's DPD property. Sure, it's specially designed to serve as a mock detective, but at the end of the day, it's here to do what we want just like any other android.” Gavin looked over the sparse desk Connor kept. “It's a glorified gift basket for all the shit we've done to save CyberLife's image and I don't think we've been utilizing all of the features it comes with.”

“Detective Reed, your coffee.” Connor handed the mug to Gavin, careful not to spill.

“Thank you, Connor.” Gavin got up out of the chair and motioned for the android to take his place. “You're so sweet.”

Hank was oddly relieved when Connor said he'd be spending an hour in the evidence vault. Not that he didn't love to have company, but he couldn't get a smoke break in with Connor around. He could always explain that he was going to smoke whether Connor liked it or not, but the sad look in his eyes was too much for today. Why did CyberLife think dark brown was the right color for a detective? His eyes were too soft and gentle. Even a lighter brown would have been better, something less doe eyed.

The sleet wasn't to bad yet, but it was wet and cold enough to force him to seek shelter. There was a canopy around the DPD roof but smoking that close to the door was frowned upon if not downright against the rules depending on who saw the infraction. Rather than risk a chat with the chief, Hank quickly crossed the street over to a well placed smoking shelter. In all honesty, the structure had been placed across the street from the precinct for this expressed purpose. That's why it was tinted. No one wanted their coworkers to catch a glimpse of them engaging in that personal vice.

Gavin was leaning his head back on the wall, about halfway through a Marlboro light.

Hank retrieved a cigarette from the pack in his jacket pocket and reached for his lighter.

“Shit,” Hank mumbled, checking his pockets. “Do you have a lighter?”

“No, this cigarette lit itself. Of course I have a lighter.” Gavin tossed it to the lieutenant.

“I was just trying to be polite, asshole.” Hank lit his cigarette and tossed the lighter back.

They stood in silence for a minute or two, Gavin scrolling through something on his phone.

“What did you mean earlier?” Hank turned to face the detective.

“What?” Gavin didn't look up from his phone.

“You said something about not utilizing all of Connor's features. What am I not utilizing?” Hank could only imagine what extravagant extras they'd tacked on to the android.

“Oh yeah. Well, Connor's specific model, the RK800, is very expensive.” Gavin glanced up at Hank briefly.

“So are almost all androids. What's your point?” Hank shrugged.

“I guess when CyberLife built it, they decided that no expense should be spared because it's got every feature on the menu and a few more that no other model does. Connor is stacked with upgrades some of which seem pretty useless if it's only purpose is to play detective.” Gavin chuckled. “I mean, it's got everything.” Gavin raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“You're gonna have to elaborate,” Hank sighed. “And also, how do you know this?”

“Equipment records and the fifteen page pamphlet that came with him no one bothered to read.”

Hank vaguely remembered the e-pamphlet that was emailed to him. He took one look at the dense print and just decided he'd figure things out as they came up.

“I'll spare you from having to read all fifteen pages and just tell you what's important. Page ten through thirteen are the gift basket shit. All the extras that are obviously only there to woo us.” Gavin pressed his cigarette butt into the sand of the ash bin.

“Can you send it to me? I’m pretty sure I deleted it immediately afterwards.” Hank took another drag from the cigarette, pondering whether he should finish it or waste it. Finish it, he concluded, remembering that he was in no rush to return to his desk.

“Yeah sure, I think it’s still in my inbox somewhere.” Gavin popped a breath mint and headed for the crosswalk, leaving Hank to smoke in isolation.

Gavin was right, Connor’s extra features were overkill and then some with every language imaginable under his belt, more forms of martial arts than Hank had ever heard of, the full list of domestic abilities that you usually had to pay extra to get in a housekeeper model, and the list went on and on. Connor was the whole package and that was just in the first two pages. It was the next two pages that drove Hank out of his chair and over to Gavin’s desk.

“Something I can do for you, Lieutenant?” Detective Reed was carefully typing up an email.

“I’m just here to congratulate you! You almost got me kid. Pick something a little more subtle next time, you need to find the perfect balance between reality and fiction. Your move was ambitious, I’ll grant you that, but you stretched it a little too far in those last pages.”

“You think that e-pamphlet was fake? Hank, I couldn’t have made that up if I tried. I wish I was that creative.” Gavin leaned back in his chair to look at Hank.

“There’s no way any of that is true though! It’s less of a stretch for me to assume you pulled that out of your ass.” Hank searched Gavin’s face for any sign that this was all a prank.

“Go ask the captain for a copy. Say you’re having some technical problems with Connor and you want to consult the manual before filing with CyberLife.” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest.

So Hank did just that. He got the same email the chief had gotten, complete with the forwarding address tracing back to CyberLife Support. The genuine article. He read the words again and again.

“Though we at CyberLife doubt you’ll need to utilize such functions, every RK800 is fitted with the same emotional capacities and physical functionalities as the HR400 male “Traci” models. They are not placed as the prime initiative in the RK800 and therefore a specific order is required for your Android to access these functions. Every RK800 is also equipped with a series of seduction protocols to extract information when needed.”

What seemed off to Hank was the “emotional capacities” section. HR400’s could enjoy, or at least pretend to enjoy, a romantic relationship with a human. They’re able to want and derive satisfaction from physical encounters with their human partners. He decided after a few moments, that it might just be best to close the file and push any thoughts about Connor’s “extras” to the back of his mind. He would address it later, when he needed to.

Later happened to be about a week after that, just before Christmas. Gavin had insisted that he come to the station’s Christmas party even calling him the night of to remind him.

“I promise you’ll have a great time.” Gavin pleads. “Just come, please.”

“I’m sure it’ll be just as fun as last year’s...” Hank can still remember the taste of shitty spiked punch and despair.

“I don’t think you get it, it’s not at the station this time.” Gavin seems genuinely excited. “We’re meeting at Chen’s new place? You remember, we went to her house warming party, she’s got some sweet digs.”

“Will there be decent beer?” Hank asks, seriously considering coming at this point.

“Yeah and hey, Connor’s coming too. At the very least, you’ll get to spend some time with your boy toy.” The background noise from wherever Gavin is certainly sounds like a half decent party.

“Alright, I’m sold.” Hank sighs.

“Hank’s coming!” Gavin shouts into the room, a round of cheers coming in response.

“Don’t get them too excited. I’m an old man after all, I’ll probably have to go home early.” Hank gets up from his couch and grabs his keys off the side table.

“Trust me, you’re gonna want to stay.” Gavin abruptly hangs up.

Chen’s house is a little out of the ways but it’s not too bad from Hank’s house. There’s lights on but not as many cars parked outside as he expected. There are actually people leaving the party. Hank takes a newly opened spot right by the driveway.

“I’m not that late, am I?” Hank asks when Gavin greeted him at the door.

“No, not at all. Pre-party and post-party thing. I knew you wouldn’t be interested in all of that bullshit social nicety stuff. You came just in time for the actual fun.” Gavin points towards a pile of coats and sweaters. “Just throw your jacket over there, Chen doesn’t have a coat rack.”

“How many people are already here?” The house is lit with strings of Christmas lights leaving everything colorful but somewhat dim. Mood lighting really.

“That’s a good question.” Gavin shrugs. “I mean, there are still some people on patrol tonight and a few others had previous arrangements. Rough estimate, enough.”

“All right, respectable. And the beer is?” Hank looks around at the few faces he recognizes.

“In the kitchen, that way.” Gavin points towards an open door to the only well lit room he’s seen so far. “Usual stuff but go wild, bunch of people pitched in a six pack so we’ve got plenty.”

Hank pulls a bottle from his jacket. It’s okay wine, a better tasting cheap rose. Inoffensive was the main word he would use to describe it.

“Yeah, to the left of the fridge there should be a place for that.” Gavin pats him on the shoulder and tucks his way back into the dark crowd of party guests.

The kitchen offers a refreshing respite from the only mildly obnoxious music in the living room. Quiet and relatively empty, there’s a cooler full of ice and beer set on the counter and some half empty bottles of liquor and wine around it. The beer in the cooler is by no means good, but there’s at least more than a few choices and they’re not all bottom of the barrel. Hank picks a bottle of some decent looking pilsner and contemplates staying in the kitchen all night. The party is too loud but in it’s own way, the kitchen is too quiet. Sitting in someone else’s kitchen getting drunk on the communal keg is a little too depressing even for Hank. Not so close to Christmas, not with strings of multicolored lights draped across the windows, just not like this.

The sounds of the party hit him like a freight train when he steps back into the common room, the sound of music and chatter almost deafening. There’s people he knows and people he’s never met but he doesn’t want to talk to any of them. For a hundred and one reasons, Hank hates talking at parties. As he scans the dark room for somewhere to sit and relax, he catches sight of a familiar blue glow.

Gavin catches Connor by the shoulder. He’s still wearing his jacket so he probably just got here. Over the noise of the party Hank can’t hear anything nor can he make out much facial expression with the lack of light but Gavin leans in to tell Connor something. Connor’s light turns yellow and then for a split second red before flashing back to a steady yellow. Gavin leans in again. Connor’s light flashes a rapidly spinning yellow. Gavin points towards Hank and Connor’s eyes follow. The light flashes red once then twice and then a third time before stabilizing back to a spinning, flashing blue. Whatever Gavin said left Connor excited and confused but not worried. Connor leans in to Gavin to exchange his response. Gavin nods, pats Connor on the shoulder, and disappears back into the mass of people.

Hank wonders if he should be worried as he goes for his car keys to make a quick escape.

“Connor won’t hurt you,” he thinks to himself. “See this out to the end.” He clips his keys back into his belt loop. “How bad could it be?”


	2. Revving the Engine

“Connor, it’s really good to see you!” Gavin had been waiting around for the main event to arrive. “I need to ask you something.”

Despite Gavin’s obvious rise in volume, Connor still can’t separate his voice from the rest of the crowd. All he heard was a fuzzy, overwhelmingly loud silence.

“You’ll need to speak louder, Detective, I’m having trouble hearing you.” Connor leans in, trying to get a grip on Gavin’s words.

“I’ve got a proposition for you,” the detective repeats.

“I’m listening.” Connor’s starting to single out Gavin’s tone from that of the crowd.

“How would you like to fuck everybody at this party?” Connor reels back a little, thrown off balance. Gavin grabs his lapel to keep him from making a run for it. “Hey hey hey, it’s just a proposition, you’re allowed to say no.”

“Detective Reed, I don’t think that would be very professional.” Connor pushes the hand away but doesn’t leave. “Not to mention, how do you know the rest of the officers are on the same page as you? I’d hate to make anyone uncomfortable by-”

“Don’t worry about how I know, but I know that everyone here is on the same page. The ball’s in your court, champ.” Gavin tries to subtly point towards a figure standing at the other end of the room. “Hey, if it sweetens the deal at all, your boyfriend’s here.”

Connor’s eyes flicker towards Hank. Even in the dark, Gavin can see the thought process he’s going through. He swears he watches all five stages of grief wash over the androids face in a matter of seconds. “I accept.”

“It was that easy?” Gavin thought this would take quite a bit more convincing.

“I do what I want, Detective. You got lucky, I want to do this.” Connor’s eyes, though soft and dark, have a sudden, piercing severity.

“Alright, yeah, sounds great. I’ll...” Gavin actually hadn’t thought much past this point. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Actually, make it like half an hour.”

Trying to get from one end of the room to the other is starting to feel like a social obstacle course. Almost every officer he makes eye contact with wants him to stop for a chat. Officer Chen tell him just how happy she is that he could make it, offering him a drink which he does his best to kindly decline. She insists and he’s left trying not to spill the contents onto the hardwood floor.

“I thought you said androids didn’t drink.” Hank pats the chair next to him when Connor finally finishes his journey.

“Not traditionally though I am physically capable of it. Officer Chen insisted I have at least one tonight. I think she may be inebriated.” Connor settles himself into the chair. “It’s not of much use to me, would you like it?”

“What is it?” Hank asks.

“Rum and Diet Coke I believe.” Connor hands his partner the solo cup, relieved to no longer be juggling it.

“Ew,” Hank mumbles, downing the drink in one go.

“You don’t like it but you still drank it?” Connor watches the obvious look of disgust cross Hank’s face

“Better to drink it than to waste it,” he shrugs.

“Conservation over comfort then.” Connor notes. “I was led to believe that you’re staying for the after-party though I haven’t been able to actually confirm that yet.”

“This is the after-party, isn’t it?” Hank licks the remnants of sickly sweet aspartame off his lips.

“Not from what Detective Reed told me.” Connor fights against the music to hear. “This is the main event and later tonight there’ll be the after-party. Did he not tell you about it?”

“Obviously not but what’s new...” Hank grumbles.

“Connor, I’ve been looking for you.” Gavin almost sounds out of breath. “Tina’s in the kitchen, she wants a word with you.”

“Sure thing, Detective.” Connor smooths the wrinkles out of his suit as he stands up.

“Get me a beer while you’re in there,” Hank adds on.

“No problem.” Connor’s smile doesn’t look as fake as usual. Hank wonders what he could be so happy about.

“I might have forgotten to tell you something about tonight.” Gavin takes the seat Connor just abandoned.

“I gathered that.” Hank lets out a deep breath. “So what the fuck, exactly, is going on?”

“Your robo-boyfriend is DTF and we might dick him down later tonight.” Gavin almost looks apologetic, not that Gavin has ever truly apologized for anything in his life.

“Fucking excuse me?” Hank feels like he’s just had the wind knocked out of him.

“Hey don’t get so worked up, like I said, he said yes so it’s not unethical or anything.” Gavin puts a hand on one of Hank’s shoulders.

“Gavin, what the fuck? You horny piece of shit!” Hank pinches the bridge of his nose, fighting off the tension headache sneaking up on him.

“Come on, Hank! Think of this as my Christmas gift to you. I am giving you the opportunity of a life time. Are you going to seize the day and finally bone down on pretty boy extraordinaire or are you going to wimp out?” Gavin sounds like he’s trying to give some grandiose motivational speech and not convince his friend to violate five discrete fraternization rules. “And hey, I’m pretty sure he’s only in so he can get with you. Kid likes you, for some reason and he’ll be pretty bummed out if you can’t make it.”

“Gavin, I swear to God you’re a fucking cursed object. Every time I talk to you some fucking bullshit like this happens...” Hank truly looks emotionally exhausted.

“Hank, I haven’t heard a yes or a no from you yet. Are you in or am I gonna have to break the news to Connor?” Gavin keeps one hand on Hank’s back with a comforting pressure.

“I’m going to have a quick chat with Connor and if he seems as agreeable as you’ve claimed, I’ll consider it.” Hank finally let’s his shoulders relax. “However, if I so much as think you coerced him in any way, I’ll kill you myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was gonna be one chapter...


	3. Shifting Into Gear

“I couldn’t find Officer Chen, are you sure she was in the kitchen?” Connor has both hands on the beer bottle as if he’s worried he’ll let it slip at any moment.

“She found what she needed actually, never mind.” Gavin stands up and motions for Connor to take his seat back. “And Hank, just text me, okay?”

“Your drink, Lieutenant.” Connor pries off the cap with his hand before giving it to Hank, reminding him of just how strong the android is.

“What did Gavin tell you to make you agree to… this?” Hank watches Connor’s face for those micro expressions that sometimes slip through.

“Just that I had the option to say no if I didn’t want to do it and that you would be participating. He didn’t say anything particularly manipulative.” Connor doesn’t seem distressed.

“Just so you’re aware, Gavin didn’t tell me about his plan until literally a few seconds ago.” Hank took a swig from the bottle, it tasted awful but not too bad.

“So you won’t be involved?” Connor’s face almost looks pouty for a moment.

“I’m staying if you’re staying. I won’t leave you here alone and I’ll take you home whenever you’re ready. Do you want me to stay?” Hank waits.

“You’re my friend, Hank. I’d never ask you to do something that would make you uncomfortable even if it benefited me in some way.” Connor’s eyes focus as he scans Hank for his vitals. “That being said, do you want to fuck me, Lieutenant?”

“I do, as ashamed as I am to say it. Lucky for you, I’m drunk enough to admit it.” Hank takes another swig. “Not that it would matter since you’d know if I lied. I’ll stay.”

“Good, I’m looking forward to it.” Connor’s face flushes an unnaturally perfect pink, almost glowing. Must be some added feature from CyberLife so he’ll look even more human.

“Connor, you’re fuck’n adorable.” Hank lets a sigh escape him. “You’re gonna be the death of me, honestly.”

“Should you go into cardiac arrest during intercourse I can administer an electric shock strong enough to restart your heart.” Connor’s smile quirks up to one side.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Hank notices that some people are filtering out, checking their watches and heading for the door.

“I can joke, can’t I?” Connor leans back into the couch.

Tina and Gavin actually seem to be ushering people out, pushing some towards the door. Others aren’t leaving just yet, grabbing fresh drinks and settling in. Hank recalls Connor talking about staying for the after-party. The two hosts are likely weeding out the people who didn’t make the guest list for that particular event. Which raises a question.

“Fowler hasn’t left yet...” Hank says it quietly, almost under his breath.

“That is rather interesting. I didn’t think he’d be willing to participate in this sort of behavior.” Connor’s eyes scan over the captain. He actually seemed rather uncomfortable.

“Gavin,” Connor catches his sleeve as he passes by. “I think Captain Fowler is having second thoughts, he’s showing some very clear signs of distress.”

“Oh he’s not here to participate, he’s driving some people home. Let me tell you, he is furious that we’re doing this.” Gavin smirks. “Absolutely livid. But he can’t leave yet so we all get to enjoy watching him suffer.”

“Nice,” Hank chuckles.

“Alright, let’s not beat around the bush,” Chen turns down the stereo significantly. “Merry Christmas, you perverts. If you’re here to drive someone, and I know at least five of you are, please make your way to the kitchen.”

As the room filters down even more, Connor finds himself on edge.

“You alright, kid?” Hank hesitates touching Connor, worried that might make this worse. “Do you not want to do this?”

“No, I’m just wondering about the circumstances. I’m worried about seeing these people like this. I work with them and sure, I don’t have much respect left for Gavin but some of these people are solely professional contacts to me.” Connor’s breathing gets quicker and shallower, mimicking human panic.

“First of all, I’m right here,” Gavin’s shoulders tense up. “Secondly, might I suggest a blindfold?”

“Would that make you feel better?” Hank let’s a hand rest on Connor’s knee.

“Yes, actually.” Connor pauses. “I don’t know why but that is much more preferable.”

“Takes the weight off of your shoulders.” Gavin shrugs. “That’s why I like it. So that’s what you want?”

“Yes, I’d like to be blindfolded.” Connor lets his eyes wander across the party guests as Gavin somewhat violently yanks off his tie. He doesn’t need to know everyone here. Other than the two men near him there’s Officer Chen, Officer Miller, Captain Allen, to Connor’s surprise, a few other Officers he doesn’t know, a desk jockey or two, and a rather stoic looking PM700. Connor wonders momentarily who brought the android along. Someone had to fill out the paperwork to remove her from the DPD for the evening and someone in the maintenance department had to sign off on this particular usage.

The fabric is pulled tight over his eyes, the polyester just a little rough.

“If you need anything, don’t be afraid to get vocal.” Gavin’s grip on his wrist is gentle but oddly warm, Connor’s sensors going into overdrive to compensate for the lack of sight. Gavin leads him away from the couch and unbuttons his collar. Not all the way down, just enough for his clavicle to peak out. Connor reaches out grab at Gavin’s shirt only to have his hands swatted away.

“Not just yet,” it’s barely a whisper, breath hot against his neck. One of Gavin’s hands tangles itself in his hair pulling him down for a kiss. No teeth or tongue, just an introduction. Even so, Connor follows when Gavin pulls away. He chuckles a little before connecting their lips again with a little more purpose. Connor presses back, fighting the urge to reach out pull Gavin’s body in closer.

“Are you seriously that touch starved? Just kissing?” Gavin yanks Connor’s head to the side and places a few small kisses on his fully exposed neck.

“There are some very receptive sensors there, I’m sorry if it bothers you.” Connor bites his tongue to prevent any noise from escaping him when Gavin nips at where his pulse point should be.

“Quite the opposite, I think it’s cute.” Gavin connects their mouths again, trying his hardest to get something more out of Connor. Tongue, teeth, hair pulling, and a little more violence seem to do the trick. Connor grabs Gavin’s hips and tries to force them closer, anything to get just a little more stimulation. Gavin is able to get a leg in between Connor’s and it’s all he needs. Gavin presses back into the hardening cock against his hipbone, letting Connor get a few thrusts in before he pulls back.

“Getting a little rowdy, cowboy.” Gavin presses a hand to Connor’s chest to hold him still. “Do me a favor and get on you knees.” Connor obeys without hesitation. “Say, are those sensors of yours good for more than just kissing?”

“Mhm,” Connor hums, licking his lips in anticipation. His thirium pump starts racing at the idea of a cock in his mouth, maybe even down his throat where he’s really sensitive.

“Show me, then.” Gavin’s pull on his hair is almost painful as he draws Connor in closer. Connor rests his hands on Connor’s knees, shaky with anticipation. He hears a zipper and the soft shuffle of cloth. He reaches out towards where he approximates Gavin’s cock to be but he grasps at empty air. There’s a stiffed chuckle from a few of the other party guests, reminding Connor of his very exposed state.

“You didn’t tell him?” Hank struggles to hold in his own laughter.

Gavin grabs Connor’s hand and pulls him a few inches closer.

“Oh,” Connor lets out a surprised gasp as his hand is pressed flat against Gavin’s cunt. “I didn’t know you were… were...”

“We’re not all as perfect as you, Barbie. Now that you’re acquainted, I think we were in the middle of something?” Gavin tugs his hair again.

“Of course, Detective, my apologies.” He takes a moment to readjust his mission and approach. The angle is a little tight but Connor is able to get decent access to what’s important, hands snaking up to Gavin’s hips to hold him still.

“Shit,” the hands in his hair alternate between rough tugs and soothing strokes, giving Connor a good idea of what Gavin likes. The harder he pulls, the better it feels. The nerves in Connor’s lips are going crazy, shooting rapid fire in a way that sends a chill down his spine. He focuses on Gavin’s clit which gets him the response he wants. “Fuck, Connor, that’s- I guess you are good for something.”

The implication that he’s worthless shouldn’t make his cock twitch but it does. Gavin can definitely feel the groan that Connor couldn’t silence.

“You’re into that sort of shit?” Gavin’s breathing is heavy though he maintains his composure.

Connor hums in response knowing just what the vibrations will do to the detective.

“Pretty freaky, Con.” Gavin shakes a little, his grip on Connor’s hair tightening. “Did CyberLife program you to be such a slut or did that happen on it’s own? I’ve got a feeling you were made to do this sort of thing.” Connor lets a hand come down towards his own cock, gentle caresses against the polyester fabric that translate to rough but pleasant friction. “Hey hey hey pretty boy, did I say you could do that?” Gavin’s shoe nudges at the hand. “You gotta finish this first, alright?”

Connor whines as he forces himself to put his hand back on Gavin’s hip. Gavin’s fingers interlace with the errant hand, a palm to palm touch accompanying the hair petting. He massages Connor’s hand seemingly pinpointing the exact spots that are sensitive. Connor’s whole body shivers.

“I’m playing a little dirty. You see, Tina has your manual open right now and she doesn’t want me to tell you but I’m getting some very useful hints from her. Like this one.” Gavin presses his thumb into the center of Connor’s palm making his whole body hot and his cock painfully hard, somehow even harder than before.

“Gavin, you ruined it.” Tina sounds legitimately disappointed.

“I felt like I was cheating and he might as well know if we’re gonna play him like that. It’s only fair- oh, fuck, Con.” If Gavin’s going to take every advantage he can get, Connor might as well too. He activates a few dormant subroutines from the program he’s currently running, ramping things up suddenly, a move that Detective Reed seems to enjoy quite a bit.

“Rough, huh?” Connor mumbles, pulling back for a second just to tease Gavin. “I can do rough.” Gavin pulls him back to the task at hand efficiently shutting him up but the method is not without it’s faults.

“D-d-d-d-d-don’t talk ba- oh shit… Don’t talk back to m-me like that, s-s-s-slut.” Gavin is barely holding together at the seams. Connor sees a warning momentarily, stating that most humans find what he’s currently doing to be overwhelming and unpleasant. He ignores them without a moment of hesitation. Gavin doesn’t seem too unhappy with the current situation. If anything, he seems to be losing his control a little, hips stuttering and heart racing. He continues to press those delicate spots on Connor’s hand and it feels good but it’s just a tease, not enough to go with but too much to ignore.

“Come on, t-tin c-c-c-can, is that all you’ve got?” Gavin’s blood pressure is getting high, indicative of an imminent climax.

An idea lights up Connor’s display and he takes his other hand off of Gavin’s hip. It’s not the one he’d prefer to use, the detective’s grip on that one is vice-like, but it’ll do. Two fingers slide in easily and Gavin’s hips stutter again but he’s still holding back. Connor adds a third and presses in further, searching for that sweet spot. He knows he’s found it when Gavin all but dislocates his wrist.

“Fuck...” A string of saliva and bodily fluid still connects them when Gavin finally pulls his head away. “Great job, Con.”

“Glad I could be of assistance, Detective. May I relieve myself now?” Connor wipes his chin clean with his sleeve, no longer worried about sullying his appearance. The tent in his slacks is aching and he wants nothing more than to get some sort of release.

“Actually,” Tina’s voice cuts through his haze. “I think I’ve got a better idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from a one off to five chapters... wild


	4. Hit the Gas

The hand on his chest is delicate and soft, tickling almost.

“Do you mind if I handcuff you, Connor?” Tina’s voice is soft and gentle.

“I don’t see why not, though I’ll need some assistance with my current predicament if you do decide to restrain me.” He held his hands behind his back as Officer Chen tightened the cuffs around his wrists. Metal, standard issue, he could break them if he wanted to but what fun would that be?

“Actually there’s something else I need you to do for me.” The hand on his shoulder is stern. “You androids have rather impressive stamina, right?”

“Well of course. You don’t need to worry about me Officer Chen, should the situation call for it I can stay engaged in sexual activity for significantly longer than most humans.” Connor almost sounds proud. “Though I do have a refractory period, it’s only about a minute or two depending on how much cooling I need to do.”

“I need you to not get off until I tell you to. Can you do that?” Her touch is comforting and pleasant, hands trailing into Connor’s hair.

“My performance might suffer but I’m otherwise fully capable.” Connor leans into the touch but she pulls away suddenly.

“That sounds great.” Her hands work at getting his pants open. “So excited already, your eagerness is endearing. Always nice to know when you’re appreciated, right, Gavin?”

“You really know how to make a guy feel special, Con.” Gavin’s voice is more distant than before but present.

The hand on his cock gentle at first but tightens when Connor lets a whine escape his lips. She puts her other hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. The friction of her palm is starting to hurt. There must be more people around him than Connor thought because he feels a knuckle brush his cheek.

“You’re a lot cuter like this, almost adorable.” Captain Allen’s voice comes in soft and low, barely cutting over the music that Connor can’t be bothered to listen to. Tina’s hand leaves and the captain’s hand takes it’s place, already slick with what could be either spit or lube. There’s a hand around his throat, but he’s unsure who’s, it’s getting harder and harder to guess who’s where.

“You can choke me if you want,” Connor leans into the warm touch. “I don’t actually need to breath but I’m more than happy to play along.” The hand tightens and a pressure plate in his throat activates. There’s a sudden wave of hot pleasure down his spine but his moan is cut short by the constriction of his voice box.

“Feel good?” Chen asks, her hands pushing his jacket from his shoulders.

Connor just nods letting out a strangled whine without even noticing it. He fights the urge to just let go and cum into the captain’s hand, remembering the command Tina gave him earlier. The grip on his throat finally lessens, giving him a chance to cycle some cool air into his system, blowing hot air out.

“Just playing along, huh?” Tina chuckles. “Seemed like you really liked that.”

“I had some pressure sensors I was unaware of...” Connor mumbles.

“They really did make him for this,” Gavin’s voice is close but Connor can’t quite place were he is. “I mean, he gets off on being choked, even has special hardware in place for it. You’re a perfectly engineered slut.”

Connor chokes back a quiet cry. Someone yanks his hair, pulling his head to the side leaving his neck bare for a sudden harsh bite. He’s losing track of how many hands are on him and what they’re doing, jacket and shirt getting tugged off, caught on the cuffs. Shoes get thrown, pants pulled off in one fluid movement.

There’s hands everywhere, pulling and pushing and scratching and petting, kisses and bites in equal parts and it takes all of Connor’s focus to keep it together. In the cacophony of actions, Connor has a moment of clarity. A hand on the back of his neck, hot breath on his ear, and a voice he recognizes.

“Would you like to have someone fuck you, Connor?” Captain Allen’s voice cuts through the music and the chatter. He’s trying to figure out if that hand on his dick is still the captain’s or if someone else has stepped in but his mind is swimming with thoughts and sensations.

“Yes, yes I would, p-please.” Connor nuzzles into a hand on his cheek, loving every second of the soft affection almost as much as the roughness.

“Good boy.” Captain Allen’s voice sends a chill down Connor’s spine. Good boy, slut, beautiful, useless, work of art, cum dumpster, he can’t decide what he likes more. Receiving praise and insult in an even onslaught is more than a little arousing. He’s confused and uncomfortably hard. Is he something to be worshiped or just a toy? Maybe both somehow. Perfectly useless, an adorably compliant fuck-toy, the best anyone could want out of their plaything.

Someone tosses him around, turns him over, presses his shoulder’s to the floor and pushes his legs open, fingers tracing wherever they can. He winces slightly at the discomfort of having his arms pinned under his back but it’s tolerable.

“I can swap out with someone else if my nails bother you.” It’s not a voice he can name but she works in the bullpen. Her hand is gentle and gloved as one finger and then a second presses into him. “You’re wet, that’s cute!” she giggles. If her nails are long, Connor can’t tell through the latex.

“I can… mmmm,” a moan rips through him, drawn out by her fingers. “I automatically, well, self-lubricate in situations like this.”

“Convenient,” Gavin snorts. Someone is lovingly kissing his cheek as if to comfort him. Connor turns his head to kiss back.

“Please,” Connor pants but the lips move away.

“Gavin, you’re still on his lips, I think you should take it.” Officer Miller’s hand caresses his face and Connor, desperate for something in his mouth tries to suck on his fingers. “Oh shit that’s actually really hot...”

“You should still kiss him. Pay your dues, Gav.” Tina’s voice is close but Connor can’t tell which hands are hers.

“I’d really appreciate it, Detective.” Connor whines, breath hitching when the female cop above him inserts another finger. A thumb traces his bottom lip and Connor’s darts his tongue out to taste it.

One of the hands in his hair tightens as Gavin pulls him up into the kiss. Sloppy and intense the kiss makes Connor once again fight off the urge to cum right then and there. There’s just so much happening, the kiss, knowing Gavin can still taste his own residual fluids, the slow moving fingers in his ass accompanied by feather light touches to his cock, he feels himself lurch but manages to hold back.

“Officer Chen I’m so close, can I please-” Gavin cuts him off with another kiss.

“Not yet, Connor, and the more you ask the longer it’ll take. Be patient.” Tina’s voice is soft and sweet but it still makes Connor’s stomach do somersaults.

“Hey Con, you ready yet?” the girl between his legs pats one of his thighs. “I don’t want to just tease you forever.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He tries to give her a confident smile but a pitiful whimper escapes him when she does pull her fingers out.

“Condom?” Chen states it like a question but it feels more like a command.

“Ah yes, thank you,” Captain Allen’s voice almost sounds conversational. Connor does his best to keep still, nearly shaking with excitement, ears perking up to the sound of a foil package being torn open. “Alright pretty boy.”

Captain Allen’s cock is significantly thicker than the lady cop’s finger and the stretching sensation makes his thirium pump stutter.

“Gavin, i-i-i-it feels so good.” Connor whimpers.

“Don’t tell me, tell the captain.” Gavin bites at Connor’s jaw. “Don’t be shy, let him know much you appreciate it.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Connor struggles to keep his voice steady. “You’re cock feels really good.”

Captain Allen rests a hand on his throat, toying at those pressure plates again. “You’re grateful, I appreciate that.” He slams in with a particularly hard thrust, Connor’s pleasured scream broken up with static.

There are words interspersed with Connor’s ramblings but it’s mostly gibberish. Gavin’s lips quiet some of the nonsensical noise, a few enthusiastic cries slipping through. There are lips laying gentle but fervent kisses across his torso, hands touching wherever they can, one on his cock just barely stroking his shaft another squeezing his throat, making him wheeze. Connor feels dizzy, almost edging on sick, tremors wracking his limbs whenever he gets just a little too close to the edge.

“You alright, Con?” Gavin asks, carding through Gavin’s hair as if they’re just having a regular, if intimate, conversation. “You’re shaking like crazy.”

“I-i-i-i’m just really close, Detective, I-” Connor doesn’t even try to stop another pitiful moan. “I’m f-f-f-fine, really. It feels s-s-so good, I really wanna cum.”

“Can you hold on just a little longer, for me?” Tina’s hand cradles his cheek.

“Mhm, I c-c-can, don’t worry.” Connor leans into the touch.

“You’re being such a good boy, Connor, very cooperative.” Tina leans down and places a kiss on his forehead, Connor’s stomach doing somersaults at the words “good boy.”

“I’m starting to think this might be his actual purpose.” Captain Allen chuckles, though his breathing is considerably labored. As cool as he acts, he’s reaching the end of his stamina. “I mean, an android this pretty who gets this worked up over being used like this… Maybe this is what you were designed for. Shit, fuck police work, I think you’re just the designated office slut.”

Connor wraps his legs around the man on top of him, trying to somehow pull him in deeper. He can feel rough fabric against his inner thighs and he has the sudden realization that the captain has stayed fully dressed this whole time. He’s likely just wearing street clothes but Connor’s mind is flooded with images of Captain Allen still dressed in his SWAT uniform. He imagines himself just as naked as he is now pulling at the shoulder straps of his bulletproof vest, begging the captain to fuck him harder, let him cum, touch his cock or a hundred other dirty things while the captain looks at him with smug indifference. Connor feels himself yet again seize up to stave off his orgasm, warnings in his vision telling him that his systems are in desperate need of a reset.

Captain Allen pulls away, winded but snickering and someone pulls Connor up to his knees. His joints have all gone loose, causing him to lean back against Gavin while someone unlocks the cuffs.

“You’re doing so good, Connor, being a real champ.” Gavin’s stubble scratches against Connor’s cheek. Gavin’s hand presses to his chest as if to steady his breathing or feel his heartbeat. His thirium pump has started to run coolant in flushes rather than a constant flow to improve efficiency. He brings his own hand next to Gavin’s, feeling each pump of hot thirium force it’s way through the reservoir joint and back into his system. He lets his arms fall bonelessly to the ground, hands grabbing his. Gavin takes his left, fingers intertwined with his in a comfortingly tight grip but something cold rests in his right.

It’s a hand but it’s another android’s hand. Her profile lights up his vision, one of the department’s PM700s but he closes it. She sends him snippets of her video feed, images of him on his knees and servicing Detective Gavin, pleading to be kissed and touched, and convulsing whenever Captain Allen thrust particularly hard. He fights back another wave of desire, just barely overriding his own synthetic response. She grips his hand tighter, sending over vaguer images, feelings, love, desire, lust, heat, praise, respect, dominance, joy, elation, intoxication, desperation. He digs his heals into the carpet, doing his best to ground himself until he feels a subtle electrical jolt. It’s a tease, a question, that travels it’s way to his shoulder and fizzles out. He send back as clearly as he can, another static-y pulse. She hits him again, harder, rapid fire electricity accompanied by more salacious images of his own debauchery. He stops trying to return her attentions, too caught up in how good it feels. It pulses through him, lighting up every indicator, passing over every circuit and it’s all just too much. Her hand grips his incredibly tight as he is no longer able to override his bios initiative and cries out, scrambling in vain to stop the orgasm that’s already started.

The android officer pulls away as silently as she entered, leaving Connor shaking and moaning as his orgasm hits him in waves.

“Fuck, that was beautiful, Con, you were spectacular.” Gavin’s hand runs up and down his chest, dragging through streaks of the pale blue lubricant Connor knows he shot all over himself. The mess is fairly self-contained but in this state he’s hyper aware of the dampness on his stomach.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” Connor rambles still not quite out of his afterglow.

“Sshhh, it’s perfectly alright, Connor.” Tina’s hands on his face pull him back to reality. “That was worth breaking the rules for, it’s was amazing. You’re such a good boy, Connor, and so pretty too, I could never be mad at you.”

“Still, you told me not to I wasn’t supposed to-” Gavin cuts off Connor’s nervous excuses with a surprisingly gentle kiss.

“You did just fine, champ.” Gavin’s voice is more soothing and comforting than Connor had ever heard.

“I wasn’t going to let you cum anyway, I wanted to see how long you could go until it was too much. This is exactly what I wanted.” Connor can feel Tina’s hand on his shoulder.

“So I did good?” Connor’s reveling in the positive reinforcement.

“No Connor,” Gavin pulls him just a little closer. “You did great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become 6 chapters but I PROMISE it'll be no more than 6. I'm really trying to keep this from getting out of hand and it's... not exactly working.

**Author's Note:**

> we horny on main


End file.
